


Fever

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Deciding on a new -albeit irritating- tactic, Sebastian began to insistently prod at his partner; digits specifically focused on what he could reach of Ciel's flat stomach and sensitive sides. Instead of the usual vexed whine or poorly concealed laugh when his lover found his ticklish spot, the dozing boy released a strained groan, sounding more pained than annoyed or amused. Stopping when the pitiful noise reached his ears, the taller student's eyebrows folded together. Rather than trying to coax him from his warm cocoon, he folded the top of the comforter back to reveal his nape. He pressed the back of his hand beneath the short wisps of blue there, coral lips thinning into a flat line when the flesh burned uncomfortably against his own. "Gone and caught a virus have we?"





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say... I don't feel quite like this turned out quite how I wanted it to, I just couldn't get it right for my image... I hope y'all like it anyways! ~ Fill for my one word prompts on Tumblr several months ago! Word: Fever. ~ Unedited.
> 
> (One word prompts are open again!)
> 
> Celeste = R!C

"Ciel... Ciel, wake up, love," a voice cooed softly, feather-light kisses being dusted over rosy cheeks shortly after in an attempt to rouse the slumbering male from his rest. "We have to be at your parents' house in a four hours and we'll need to leave in an hour to get there in time for lunch." Heavy eyelids slid open ever so slowly, fighting valiantly against the bright light streaming in through the gap between the thick drapes adorning their bedroom window. Ciel's eyes briefly met Sebastian's, taking a moment to let the sight of his boyfriend's fond smile sink into his mind before turning his back to the grey and white overcast sky and the handsome man who watched in amusement as he huddled deeper into the blankets he had stolen halfway through the night.

Ciel wasn't a morning person and that was something the older of the two knew very well, but for some reason, this just didn't feel right. Normally the petite college student would cuddle closer to him and eventually give into the tiny pecks that would inevitably be splayed across every sliver of visible skin, so to watch him bury his head as deeply as possible into his pillow and drag the sheets over his head was quite out of the ordinary. The minimal tremble running through his lithe limbs was different as well, igniting the spark of concern gnawing away at Sebastian as he watched his beloved's childish display, barely catching the muffled murmur of, "M'still tired..."

"How can you even breathe like that? You need to uncover your head," the raven haired man scolded not unkindly, tugging the charcoal duvet away from his boyfriend's clinging hair. Pale hands clasped onto the fabric, holding it in place with a surprising amount of strength, determined to stay curled within the pile of fluff even with minutes ticking away until they would hardly have enough time to get breakfast before leaving for the three hour drive, "I'm fine, just let me sleep awhile longer."

With a deep and troubled sigh, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, holding himself back from commenting on Ciel's stubborn antics. He was the one who had agreed to join his family for a meal in the first place... Deciding on a new -albeit irritating- tactic, Sebastian began to insistently prod at his partner; digits specifically focused on what he could reach of Ciel's flat stomach and sensitive sides. Instead of the usual vexed whine or poorly concealed laugh when his lover found his ticklish spot, the dozing boy released a strained groan, sounding more pained than annoyed or amused. Stopping when the pitiful noise reached his ears, the taller student's eyebrows folded together. Rather than trying to coax him from his warm cocoon, he folded the top of the comforter back to reveal his nape. He pressed the back of his hand beneath the short wisps of blue there, coral lips thinning into a flat line when the flesh burned uncomfortably against his own. "Gone and caught a virus have we?" A lethargic shake of the head was the response earned as Ciel sat up to more convincingly deny Sebastian's accusations, though his bloodshot eyes did nothing to help his case regarding his pathetically declining health.

"No. I stayed up too late and didn't get enough sleep, that's all," he rasped, clearing his throat in hopes of dislodging the ticklish feeling lingering and growing until he broke off into a hoarse coughing fit, firmly covering his mouth with the crook of his arm to lessen the volume of the harsh hacking. A glare was sent towards his worrying lover when from the corner of his eyes he saw a hand reaching to push him back down on the bed, "Don't even think about it, Sebastian. I just need something to drink and then I'll be okay. We need to get dressed and I can pack our suitcases into the car while you eat breakfast, I've already wrapped mum's birthday gift yesterday so I don't have to worry about doing that now."

Auburn eyes followed the boy's thin arms as they were hugged in snug, ruby sleeves, catching onto how slow each movement seemed to be as he pulled on his jeans and completely disregarded the comb that sat innocently on the dresser. Interesting... "What about your breakfast? If we spilt the packing between the two of us, you'll have time to eat too." Ciel looked over his shoulder tiredly just as he was about to walk into the hallway, "No, it's okay, I'm not hungry right now anyways." 

Stepping out of view and into the bathroom, Ciel doubled over, shutting the door as quickly as he could without rousing suspicion. His hand flew to his mouth just as his stomach twisted and he dry heaved, kneeling by the toilet with a feeling of dread making his stomach more unsettled than it already was. The action repeated itself thrice though he didn't actually get sick; he hoped Sebastian was unable to hear his gags. He was still queasy when he stood, balancing against the wall and releasing a sigh. The jostling of a car was sure to make his nausea worse, but he refused to back out now after promising his mother he'd be there.

Gathering their packing essentials, Ciel arranged weekend bags for both himself and Sebastian, his left hand alternating from rubbing his throbbing temples and aching stomach the entire time. When he finally brought himself to meet his boyfriend in the kitchen, his bangs covering as much of his cheeks as possible to mask the unhealthy flush they possessed, he was panting at the effort it took to walk from one room to the next.

Clenching his jaw to hide the vague chattering of his teeth, Ciel considered putting on a jacket over his sweater as he took his place beside Sebastian at their small kitchen table. The taller male slid a cup of tea to his lover, anticipating the need for it long before Ciel had finished filling their duffle-bags. "Thank you," Ciel rasped, sipping the warm beverage with a blissful sigh, the added honey and lemon helping soothe his sore throat. Making no complaints about the helpful additions to his usual morning tea, he sipped it quietly, letting it settle his stomach while Sebastian polished off his bowl of cereal. "Are you sure you're well enough to travel today? You feel warmer than you did earlier," Sebastian frowned, touching the back of his hand to Ciel's forehead. "You really should stay in bed today." Setting aside his empty teacup, Ciel waved a hand dismissively. Honestly, had Ciel never heard of resting or did he believe it impossible for someone like himself to fall ill? "I'll be alright. I don't want to disappoint my parents, they've been looking forward to seeing us again and I don't want to tell them I can't come last minute this way. Would you mind driving first though? My head hurts." Blinking slowly, Ciel withheld a groan. Great, now his vision was swimming; he definitely had a migraine coming on. Exasperated but sympathetic, Sebastian agreed, helping his partner carry their luggage to the car before locking up and leaving.

Throughout their journey, he could see the bluenette leaning against the cool glass of the window, a wrinkle between his brows and a sigh produced from a fitful rest. What a day he was in for. Ciel was sure to be quick-tempered and with his mother's incessant worry over his wellbeing, he couldn't see it ending well. He wouldn't snap at his parents when their fussing irritated his headache, but Sebastian would without a doubt get the brunt of his displeasure. When they arrived, Sebastian having driven the whole way to spare Ciel from the monotonous drive throughout the countryside, he was reluctant to wake the other. Initially, Sebastian considered carrying him inside, but if he did so in front of the bluenette's family, especially his twin, he would never forgive him for it. He chose to faintly shake his shoulder in lieu of his prior choice to kiss him. He loved Ciel deeply, but even he had no desire to come down with a stomach bug. "Ciel, wake up. We're here." Heavy lids slid open sluggishly, lashes feeling as if they weighed a hundred pounds as they struggled to remain parted from his cheeks. "How do you feel?" Grumbling, Ciel stared at his lover, trying to ignore the strong urge to lean on his shoulder and doze off again. His stomach was in knots and he was beginning to regret not heeding Sebastian's advice on staying home today. "Not great... Let's go in though before Celeste decides that it's a good day to tackle me in the driveway." Chuckling, Sebastian stepped from the car and opened the trunk, pulling out their bags as Ciel stretched sorely.

"Finally decided to come home, eh baby brother?" His mirror image mused from the porch, clothing differing greatly from what his five-minute-younger brother donned. Whilst Ciel was dressed from head to toe in black and maroon - his usual dark shades -, his twin wore a cream sweater with highlights of blue from his jeans. They were alike, and yet they were different. "Don't call me that or I'm leaving. And come help Sebastian if you want your gift - it's breakable." Grabbing his suitcase from his boyfriend along with the box for his brother, he passed it to his twin while muffling a hoarse cough into his elbow. Celeste's eyes narrowed, "You're sick, aren't you?"

"What an idiotic question! Of course, I'm not sick." Sebastian had seen this before, the staring contest between siblings battling for dominance of wit, and knew it would take awhile. Or it would have, had Ciel not broken off into a fit of coughs so forceful he doubted over. The obsidian-haired man was by his side in seconds flat, his hand rubbing his back, trying to quell his discomfort. "Ciel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had an itch in my throat... Let's go in, yeah?" Not waiting for a response, the younger male straightened, and cleared his throat, heading for the family home with determination in his step and his duffle bag in his right hand. Hoping his dark-haired lover wouldn't catch the gesture, he raised a hand to his aching stomach, rubbing it slowly to encourage its discomfort to subside. With his boyfriend and brother following in tow and his parents greeting him in the entryway, he could only hope that he would make it through the day without passing out or throwing up - both of which were a strong possibility.

As the clock ticked on, Ciel's condition deteriorated even further. While Rachel and Vincent were in the kitchen preparing lunch after waving off the help of their sons, Sebastian, and Celeste's fiancée Elizabeth, the rest of them sat in the living room locked in a heated argument over the best TV series. All of them but Ciel, that was. Normally, he would defend his favourite series to the death; after all, no other shows had a timelord! But he found himself too focused on not falling asleep or having his dinner from the night prior make an ugly reappearance all over the expensive rug. He could just imagine Celeste mocking him if he were to ruin the pricey carpeting all because he refused to admit weakness. What a shame it would be too, it bore such an intricate design... His inner musings were shattered by a nudge on the arm and three pairs of eyes watching him with confusion. Had he said that aloud? "What?" He asked, a wrinkle in his brow and a pout on his lips. Was it too late to pretend he was only listening to their conversation before adding his input? "I said I was surprised you haven't scolded me yet for not finishing Doctor Who," Celeste clarified, inquisitive expression marring his features. "Oh," Ciel breathed, feverish mind not supplying him with a better response. Noticing how nervous her future brother-in-law seemed with all eyes on him, Elizabeth quickly pulled her fiancé's attention to the movie case settled on the coffee table, asking if he'd seen it despite the fact that she knew he had. Luckily for the younger twin, it was enough to draw his brother's attention away from him. However, it had no effect on his worried boyfriend. 

"You've been unusually quiet. Do you need me to go get you some medicine? The shops aren't too far away so it wouldn't take me too long," Sebastian whispered, fingers gingerly waltzing across Ciel's lower back. "No, I'll be alright. The drive over just made me tired." While in no way convincing, the yawn that followed was by no means fake. Through the jumper the bluenette wore, Sebastian could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, yet the man's slim shoulders trembled as if he'd been standing out in the snow for hours. Likewise, his cheeks glowed a roseate shade from his heightened temperature, pixie nose twitching with the faintest of sniffles. Ciel grimaced upon feeling his throat constrict, biting back a gag only by a sheer force of will. Even still, his body jerked in response to the involuntary reaction. He needed to be upstairs _now_. "I have to get something from my bag. I'll be back down in a few minutes," Ciel said, standing with a slight frown, the movement making his head feel as if the room were spinning one-hundred miles an hour. Though not entirely sure if he was walking normally or not, he left the room after gaining a hesitant nod from Sebastian.

While unsteady on his feet, Ciel managed to trudge upstairs, holding tight to the rail on the staircase to keep from toppling over. The bathroom connected to his bedroom became his dearest friend for the next ten minutes--the ache growing in his knees from kneeling before the porcelain throne made him regret never placing a rug there. Though he only truly threw up twice, he could tell it wouldn't be the last time today that he had to endure the consequences of his illness. By the time his coughing and sputtering had transformed into dry heaves, his stomach fighting to dispel it's contents despite being empty, he was panting with the effort it took to stay upright. Careful not to tumble face-first into the cabinet beside him and disgrace himself further, Ciel rose once he felt his stomach settle for the time being.

Dragging himself from near the sink into the bedroom he used to spend every night in growing up, the sickly boy fell onto the bed with a whine, doing his best not to jostle too much and upset his condition again. He felt as if the life had been sucked out of him, leaving him so exhausted and weary that simply turning over on his right side felt like a herculean task. Soon, he would have to return downstairs, but even with that knowledge he couldn't refrain from closing his eyes for a moment. That _moment_ turned into thirty minutes.

Sebastian was worried. He figured Ciel would need a few minutes to compose himself or maybe raid the medicine cabinet behind his mirror for something to ease his fever, but when nearly an hour passed without any sign of his lover's return, he knew something was wrong. Excusing himself from the group's newest discussion, this time about the best desserts - a conversation Ciel surely would've loved, the dark-haired man climbed the stairs with the intention of checking up on his lover. Ciel was in a more pitiful state than Sebastian could've imagined. Curled up into a tight ball upon the comforter, the younger male laid shivering and sniffling, nose stopped up and his arms clutching his stomach firmly. If the light left on in the bathroom was anything to go by, he expected to get sick, if he hadn't done so already. Humming sadly, Sebastian perched on the edge of the bed, fingers working nimbly to swipe aside a sweaty, slate fringe and check the temperature of his ill partner. "I should find a thermometer soon..." Sebastian murmured to himself.

Ciel stirred at the touch despite how gentle it was. Blearily, he gazed at his boyfriend, blinking slowly as if trying to brush off the heaviness weighing down his limbs. "Do you truly feel that bad, dearest?" With an agreement on the tip of his tongue, Ciel chose to shake his head in lieu of conceding to the other's silent beg: _'Please just rest already...'_ "No, I dozed off for a few minutes, that's all. Did my parents say if lunch is ready yet?" His lies were becoming more and more transparent by the second; he clearly wasn't okay. A foul, acidic taste still lingered on his tongue and his abdomen felt as if it contained the sea, waves rocking through him and reigniting his queasiness tenfold. Sebastian had no doubt he would go to great pains to push through it for the time being, but that was alright--he would have to give in eventually. "They just called for us before I came for you. If you go downstairs though, will you promise me to come back and rest for a little while afterwards?"

"I promise..."

Lunch went just about as well as Sebastian expected. The older of the two had anticipated that his boyfriend would indeed deface the dining table or the wooden floors surrounding it with whatever food his virus-riddled stomach failed to handle from their meal - that being everything -, but surprisingly, that didn't happen. That wasn't to say that it wasn't uncomfortably close to taking place, however...

"Ciel, dear, are you feeling well? You're starting to look awfully pale," Rachel's concerned voice rang out over the table as everyone took their seats. Raising an eyebrow at said boy as if you say, 'See? I told you,' Sebastian accepted the plate he was offered gratefully, thanking their hosts as he forked a scalloped potato. The food was delicious and the conversation was pleasant, but his attention remained on his struggling partner, leading a small frown to form across his usually smiling lips. "I'm always this pale, mum," Ciel stated, mildly offended by the chuckle from beside him. Being ill made him appear almost ghost-white, a fact he'd always hated, and that Sebastian loved to tease him over while he was on the mend. Knowing her son better than to believe his poorly veiled fib, the woman scoffed but said nothing more on the topic. With a faintly quivering hand, he stabbed at a green bean, nearly flinching when the taste hit his tongue. Chewing reluctantly, his movements were so slow it was almost painful to watch. Managing to swallow the vegetable, he blanched, dreading his next bite with every fibre of his being.

Meanwhile, Vincent and Celeste cringed. They'd seen this too many times in the past, what with Ciel's habit of lying up until the time he vomited in the car on the way home from Lizzie's birthday dinner or blacked out after staying in the summer heat for too long with a fever. It always started with denial and ended with a mess. With his stomach beginning to churn, the youngest twin raised his teacup to his lips, without a doubt made by his brother if the copious amounts of sugar it contained was anything to go by, thinking it would soothe his building distress. All it did was make the contents of his stomach slosh uncomfortably and gurgle in upset. That was _not_ a good sign.

He knew it was best to stop attempting to eat, but if nothing else, Ciel Phantomhive was obstinate, fighting even his own body's demands if they went against his heart's desires. Until his hand flew to his mouth, muffling a weak heave. Catching the panic in aquamarine and lavender eyes, Sebastian snapped into action, ushering Ciel from his seat and into the hallway as quickly as possible. Thankfully, there was no need to explain his reasons for pulling the family's youngest away from them in the middle of lunch. Groaning, he lifted the slighter man into his arms, taking the stairs as hastily as his body would allow. Hoping to spare both Ciel's pride and his own ebony knit-sweater, Ciel was set down in front of the toilet seconds before he lurched forward and vomited harshly.

Sitting down beside him on the floor, Sebastian's fingers tenderly stroked his back with each convulsion whilst pulling his perspiration-dampened bangs from where they were plastered to his forehead and splayed across his eyes similar to the way a stream cascades down a waterfall. "Honestly, Ciel, you think by age twenty-four you would have learned not to push yourself so..." His remark was answered only by a groan and another bout of productive heaving.

Ten minutes had passed when the bluenette's retching stopped, body sore and fatigued after the sweltering wave of sickness and the spike of his temperature. "I didn't want to miss seeing mum and dad this weekend... I won't get to see them as often after we move to London and it will be several months before we have another dinner here. I figured I would be able to make it until midnight before this happened, usually I can hold food down for a few hours when I have the flu." Helping him from the floor, Sebastian's eyes softened, gazes meeting through the mirror as the other rinsed his mouth out to get rid of the sour bitterness clinging to his currently overwrought tastebuds. "I know we will be several hours further from where we are now, but London is close enough that we could still drive here. We can come anytime you'd like. I enjoy roadtrips with you, though I prefer the ones when you aren't suffering for the entire ride."

Offering a tiny upwards curl of the lips, Ciel sprawled across the bed with a yawn, falling limp the second his cramping muscles relaxed. "Thank you for that. Really, Sebastian, it means a lot." Stifling a cough, the slate-haired male stared at the ceiling in consideration. He wanted Sebastian to lie beside him and yet he didn't want him to pick up whatever sickness was currently running its rampant course - he was clearly contagious. As if sensing his conflict, his lover retrieved his blue plaid pajama pants, handing them to Ciel as he struggles to shimmy from his skin-tight jeans without standing. He was too tired to move very much as it was. Changed into something far more comfortable now, the sheets were eased from beneath him and up to his shoulders, a trash bin residing near his side of the bed in the event that his nausea returned with a vengeance. "I think I'm going to sleep for a little while, I don't feel well enough to go down right now... You can go back and finish your meal if you'd like - you don't have to linger here if you don't want to."

"Dearest, in all fairness, I have no desire to consume a meal after watching you lose yours so violently," Sebastian teased, eyes warm as he too traded his day clothes for a more comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The answering glare did nothing to deter him from settling down beside his boyfriend with a bowl of water and a cloth on the small table beside the headboard, "Now, now, don't scowl at me. That takes energy that you're lacking currently. Just rest and let me take care of you." The cool rag was blotted over cherry flushed cheeks and over the younger man's nape, delicately caressing his overheated flesh and swiping away the lingering sweat. Dipping it in the transparent liquid once more, he laid it upon the bluenette's brow, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. "We may have to stay a few days longer so that you don't have to travel like this again." With a sound of agreement, Ciel closed his eyes, mentally noting that he should take something for his migraine once he could hold down medicine. "Sleep for now, I'll check your temperature in a few hours." Drifting off into a blissful reprieve, Ciel curled languidly against Sebastian's chest, both napping side by side until the rising of the moon.

When Sebastian awoke, it was to a hoarse cough from the head upon his chest. "How do you feel, Ciel?" Cinnamon eyes following his every move, from his stiff stretch to his muted yawn. Touching his cheek, he gauged his fever, unable to tell the difference between then and hours prior. "Still ill, but my stomach doesn't feel as off as earlier." Sitting up while slowly lowering his partner onto the bed from his chest, Sebastian gave a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm about to get the thermometer, but do you think that you could eat some soup as well? You need medicine, but you have to eat first." Analysing his condition, Ciel pushed up on his elbows, craning his neck in a vague interpretation of a stretch. His head was still throbbing dully, but it was nowhere near as painful as earlier. "Not all of it, but maybe a few bites. I'll come with you and we can sit on the couch for awhile, I'm tired of laying down. I'm sure everyone else has gone to bed anyways, so it will just be us."

"Very well." Rather than waiting for Ciel to stand, he chose instead to scoop him into his arms and carry him himself, not missing the tiny grin curling said man's lips as he placed him on the kitchen counter. Pulling the thermometer from its place in the nearby cabinet with the medicine he needed, the dark-haired man held it to the other's lips, "Open up, love." With a cheeky wink, Ciel chuckled and accepted the device beneath his tongue, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend in the process. When a beep sounded, Sebastian tsked, reading the digital numbers with a disapproving stare. "One hundred and one... I suppose there is no helping it. Your soup will be ready soon though and then you can take something for it." Turning away to begin heating the desired meal, he prepared the chicken noodle soup in silence. After hastily spooning it into two bowls, they abandoned the kitchen for the living room.

Gathering a small trashcan in case it was needed later on, Sebastian placed an arm full of blankets on the sofa along with two pillows to make it more comfortable before joining Ciel. With reruns of Doctor Who playing softly from the TV, they ate their midnight dinner in peace, blankets tugged to their chests and Ciel resting between Sebastian's legs, his back flush against his chest, and arms atop Sebastian's own around his waist. When they'd finished their food - as much of it was Ciel was able to eat, that is - they set the bowls aside and laid down fully after Ciel took the pill resting near his cup of tea, watching the tardis spin onto the screen with lazy smiles gracing their lips. "Hm... Celeste is going to have fun with this, you know? Us laying here all night, that is."

Laughing quietly and pulling his beloved closer, Sebastian pecked his forehead tenderly. It was likely that he too would contract the virus plaguing Ciel soon enough with such close contact, but he pushed that away as a problem for his future self. After all, it isn't as if he would be alone. Despite his cool exterior and unending array of insults and snark, his prideful boyfriend was sweet at his core, and more than willing to stay by his side when he was ill. It was the least he could do to make him feel better and return the favor for Ciel helping him when he sprained his wrist a few months back... "That sounds like tomorrow's problem to me... But for now, let's sleep, okay? You must be tired."

After quickly fluffing the pillows, Sebastian returned to his previous position, hugging Ciel near to him when he noticed his blinks growing slower before finally closing fully. "There you go," He crooned sweetly, tucking his head into the small, warm shoulder in front of him. "Sweet dreams, my love." He soon followed suit, falling asleep surrounded by the warmth of the blankets and his boyfriend's feverish form. This time, when they slumbered, it was for the night. And if that meant that Celeste and Lizzie would poke fun at them for it in the morning, then so be it; For nothing mattered more than this comfort and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello! :)
> 
> Tumblr: Griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
